Through the years, a number of systems have been created in which discrete system elements are integrated into a common interactive system. Such systems find their application in virtually every product art area and include, for example, pneumatic or other gas flow systems in which multiple lengths of tubing are utilized to interconnect the system elements. Similarly, electrical systems are generally comprised of a plurality of discrete subsystem elements which in turn are interconnected by multiple groups of electrical conductors. By further example, fluid systems transporting and processing liquid fluids generally utilize a plurality of hoses or tubes to interconnect the system elements. Initially, such systems were fabricated as complete units and the interconnections therebetween were accomplished by various clamping devices directed to securing the interconnection with little attention to a difficulty of disconnecting the interconnection. With increasing sophistication of system construction and increasing mass production of such systems, there arose a need for interconnect devices which facilitated secure connections that which also permitted easy removal or disconnect for system separation, repair etc. To meet this need in the art for disconnect operative connectors, a great number of connector structures have been provided. Wile the individual structures of such connectors vary considerably, they all may be said to fall within several general classifications. These classifications include snap-in connectors, expansion type connectors, and swivel or interlocking type connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,254 sets forth a snap-in type connector in which a generally elongated connector defines an interior axial passage which in turn defines a pair of inwardly projecting resilient elements. To be connected segments define a reduced cross section region and the connection is accomplished by forcing the connecting elements through the interior passage of the connector such that the inwardly extending snap-in elements extend into the recesses of the to be connected elements and lock them in place. Another snap-in coupler is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,449,034 and a similar structure is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,726. While directed to different art areas, both of these Patents set forth essentially the same snap connector in which a ball and socket arrangement may be disconnectably coupled together by forcing the ball element into the socket. The socket receiving the ball element includes a slot which splits the socket element and the resilience of the socket member permits the socket element to expand and thereby receive and captivate the ball element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,444 sets forth one of the many expanding type connectors in which a cylindrically shaped dowel defines a cylindrically shaped axially extended sleeve and an internal spreader therein operative to expand the cylindrical sleeve of the dowel. The cylindrical sleeve defines a slot which receives the spreader and defines tapering side edges. As the spreader is forced through the slot, the cylindrical sleeve is spread causing it to expand outwardly and exert a captivating force on its surrounding elements. U.S. Pat. No. 833,542 sets forth a bolt anchor in which a cylindrical sleeve is fabricated in two sections and defines a pair of inwardly tapered slots between the two elements. One of the elements is threaded internally to receive a bolt and a moveable cam is carried on the threaded portions. The bolt anchor is operative by threading a bolt through it such that the thread bearing cam is drawn through the tapered slot in the split sleeve causing the portions of the sleeve to be driven outwardly to create an expanding coupling force. U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,735 sets forth an alternate embodiment with an expansion bolt in which a split cylindrical member defines a central passage having a tapered cross section which is maximum at the two passage ends and constricted at the center of the passage. A pair of tapered cam elements are received within each of the tapered portions of the internal passage and are drawn together by the action of the bolt to force the sleeve members outwardly and create an expanding coupling force.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,405 sets forth a swivel connector of a type which pivotally connects a ball-like member to a rod-like member. The connector includes a coupler having a pair of sockets in which one of the sockets defines a ball seat adapted for receiving and confining a pivot-like ball therein and the other socket is adapted for receiving and capturing the end of a rod member. The coupler is slotted to permit enlargement of the sockets and enable insertion of the end of the rod-like member into one of the sockets and insertion of the ball-like link member into the bearing seat of the other socket. The connector further includes a sleeve adapted to be received over one end of the coupler and rotatable relative thereto to a final position in which the coupler is locked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,012 sets forth a swivel connector assembly for connecting a member intended to be pivoted to a pivot element. The assembly includes two components, a socketed assembly and a retaining sleeve. The socketed assembly has a forward portion including a socket forming a bearing seat and a rearward portion having a cylindrically shaped socket. A slot which extends from a point forward of the bearing seat center to and through the rearward portion forms a bifurcated opposed socketed pair which may be separated to enlarge the bearing seat. The cylindrically shaped socket is assembled to a pivot ball member and a member to be pivoted. The sleeve is arranged to be axially slid over the socketed rearward portion to thereby maintain the assembly in assembled relation. A snap element is forced inward by the sleeve passing over it and snaps outwardly once the sleeve has passed to form a snap connection to captivate the sleeve.
While these and other connectors provided in the art have to some extent met the need in the art for connectors which are readily detachable, there remains a need in the art for a simple, easy to use connector which may be fabricated as a single molded part and which provides a convenient, easy to use connection system suitable for use in a variety of system types including pneumatic and other gas processing systems as well as liquid systems and electrical systems.